Flirting with Body Language
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: What started out as the usual and boring BBA function quickly changes when Kai discovers a book about flirting with body language. What happens when he realizes that Miguel has been subconsciously flirting with him? Flirt back, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Flirting with Body Language  
**Summary:** What started out as the usual and boring BBA function quickly changes when Kai discovers a book about flirting with body language. What happens when he realizes that Miguel has been subconsciously flirting with him? Flirt back, of course!  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

G'day! This idea came to me when I was incredibly bored and accidentally found a book on body language. I thought it would be a great idea to mess around with X3 I hope it doesn't come out too badly. Please enjoy!

* * *

The mindless chatter. The clinking of glasses. The force laughs of politeness.

Oh yes, it's one of the BBA's famed social gatherings for all the Beyblade teams to meet up without the knowledge of an impending battle hanging overhead.

And Kai didn't want to come, but was forced to do so. It'll be good for him, his teammates tell him. It'll help him lighten up, they say. It'll be fun, they assured him.

Ha! What do they know?

Kai doesn't know why the others bother to drag him to these social events. They know he isn't a very social person. Even if he was, the last place he would want to be is sitting at a cocktail bar in some fancy hotel. Not only is the bar filled to the brim with bladers, the fans and media personnel are here as well, making totally pains of themselves.

Couldn't they have chosen a much more secluded place just for all the Beyblade teams to mingle? And why are the media even here in the first place? Surely, the BBA know that most of the bladers don't exactly get along with the vultures, the Blitzkrieg boys in particular.

And don't get him started on the fans themselves. Some of them are quite pleasant, the younger ones especially as all they want is an autograph from their idols, but the older ones, especially the females, are insane. Screaming, crying and carrying on all the time, whenever someone walks past.

If he meets one more deranged fangirl named Kia or Phoenix wearing red face paint with a supposedly ice phoenix bitbeast name Drayza and a past in the Abbey, he'll go homicidal on every one here.

Moving to find a secluded part of the room, Kai hopes to ride out the rest of the evening in seclusion. He's not hiding, he's just…Okay, yes, he is hiding. He hates these things.

All evening he's felt a pair of eyes on him. It's not a threatening feeling, nothing like the vibes his gets from the fore mention fangirls who hate him because he supposedly left them in the Abbey or something. Yes, he got those kind of vibes all evening too, but he has grown to ignore them.

But this new sensation is different. Something he hasn't really felt before, but he has, if that makes any sense. It's a sense of curiously, longing and desire all mixed together. It feels odd, and yet pleasant at the same time.

Sitting down in a plush cocktail lounge chair, Kai sinks back against the cushions and releases a puff of air, blowing a rouge strand of hair from his eyes. He glances at his watch sitting on his wrist and winces. There's still a few hours left before this gathering official ends and he can finally be free.

Maybe he can sneak away early…

Looking down at the small table in front of him, Kai raises an eyebrow when he sees a soft cover book with the title 'Flirting with Body Language' clearly written across the front.

Who the hell left something like this here?

Kai gives a small snort of disbelief and turns his gaze away, back towards his fellow bladers. He watches for a moment as a few of them try to deal with the fans, chuckling softly when even the womanizing Enrique himself is having difficulty dealing with all the girls. It seems that even God's gift to women has a limit when dealing with fangirls.

Turning his gaze away from the Italian blonde, Kai suddenly finds himself locking eyes with another blonde, a far more sexy one at that. Raising his eyebrows a little, Miguel's blue eyes seem to shimmering under the mood lightening in the bar, making them appear more stunning than they usually are. A fluttering sensation suddenly appears in Kai's chest and he quickly looks away, a light dusting of red spreading across his cheeks. He swallows thickly and finds himself unable to resist taking another look. He glances through his bangs and once again catches Miguel's gaze.

Miguel holds his gaze for a few seconds before a warm and sincere smile makes its way to his lips. Kai can tell that it's a genuine smile, not one of those forced ones he has whenever he deals with an overly excited Aaron, as this smile reaches his eyes.

Good God, he looks handsome.

Kai can feel a genuine smile reach his lips as well before feeling shy and turning to look away again, the blush increasing on his cheeks.

This eye contact thing has happened before. Across a beydish, passing each other in the street or their teams hanging out for the day; they often find each other's gazes no matter where they are.

Even though this has happened before, it still makes Kai's heart flutter uncontrollably and he doesn't understand why. He has caught many a gaze in his time, but he doesn't get a fluttering sensation. He doesn't feel all shy and embarrassed like this.

Most of the time he unwilling catches a fan's gaze and he feels nothing but utter annoyance when he sees the face paint.

Turning back to the table in front of him, once again that strange book falls in his line of sight. He bites the inside of his mouth. Surely, this gathering isn't so boring as he would resort to reading a strange and lonesome book about something as trivial as flirting?

Yes. Yes, it is.

Picking up the book, Kai holds it so no one can read the title. As if he wants someone from the media spying him holding this stupid book about flirting. He'd never hear the end of it.

Flipping past the dedication, index and foreword, Kai stops on the introduction, reading the first paragraph, immediately wondering what the hell he is doing.

"_If you are single and looking for love, here is a fact that might surprise you. Ninety percent of what you say to the people you meet is non-verbal. Very often we give clues and signals to those we are attracted to without even realizing it. In most cases, you are reading someone's signals and forming a negative or positive impression without knowing why you are doing so. Non-verbal signals, or what is known as body language, can have five times more of an effect on a person than the actual words you may speak." _

Kai raises a skeptical eyebrow. Body language is five times more effective than words? That's kinda hard to believe.

Although, Kai does admit a simple glare in the direction of the person who is annoying him is a hell of a lot more effective than telling them to piss off. And the fact that Kai doesn't say much unless it's the only way to get his point across.

Maybe this book is on to something.

His curiosity growing, Kai decides to read further, reaching a small subtitle about smiling. It's reads; _One of the most common types of body language is the smile. The smile is a universal sign of acceptance and happiness. A smile that reaches the eyes is a genuine smile that says you are welcome to come closer. _

Kai can't help but snort. Surely, that's common sense. Who in their right mind would want to approach someone who just glared hatefully at them?

Although, that doesn't stop Tyson and those fangirls from approaching him whenever he has the misfortunate to catch their attention from a distance. Tyson, he can understand. He's his teammate and he's gotten used to his glare. But those fangirls? Well, they're just idiots.

Ok, so this book might know what's its talking about. It wouldn't hurt to read further, would it?

"_Something else to look for is eye contact. Sometimes you can almost feel someone looking at you, or you catch it from the corner of your eye. If someone you may find interesting is looking at you, turn towards him or her and lock eyes, but for only a few seconds. A direct stare lasting more than a few moments can be considered aggressive or hostile. Hold the contact for a few moments and then look down. Don't forget to smile."_

Kai blinks. That has happened once tonight, minus the hostile glares. He made eye contact with Miguel. It was only for a few seconds, but there didn't seem to be anything hostility between them.

They…they weren't subconsciously flirting with each other, were they?

Tearing his gaze away from the book, Kai finds himself looking at Miguel on the other side of the room as he leans against the bar, talking quite contently with his silver haired teammate, Claude and the dark haired Neko, Ray.

For the third time tonight, Miguel turns his gaze in Kai's direction and their eyes meet. This time, though, Miguel suddenly looks away with a smile on his lips, his gaze towards the floor before glancing up to seeming to say something to Claude before turning back, his smile still there on his perfect set of lips.

A moment later he turns back to his two fellow bladers, but seemingly subconsciously takes a step back, slightly detaching himself from the two. He then runs a hand through his hair, trying to tame the wild locks just a little. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, appearing as if he's grooming himself to impress someone.

A sense of hope rises in Kai's chest, hoping that he's trying to impress him before blinking slowly and turning his gaze back to the book, eager to learn more. He was skeptical of the books contents when he first picked it up, but now he isn't so sure.

Still, he can't believe that someone like Miguel, the blonde haired Adonis that he is, would be subconsciously flirting with him of all people.

"_If you can see someone looking at you from across the room look for other signs of interest. A person may gaze at you, look away, and then return their gaze to you again. They will probably have a slight smile on their face. If you turn and catch the gaze, and they smile or even blush and look down, you have caught their interest."_

Kai grips the book tighter, realizing the paragraph he just read just happened; pretty much word for word.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Kai slowly berates himself. "I'm just over reacting," he says to himself quietly under his breath. "As if Miguel would be interested in me."

Deciding to risk one more glance, Kai discreetly peers through his stormy colored bangs. Immediately, a heating sensation appears on his cheeks, doubling any previous blushes before when he realizes that Miguel is once again looking in his direction, but instead of catching his gaze once again, he notices that Miguel's eyes seems to be slowly travelling up and down his body, tilting his head to the side just a little to get a better look.

Abruptly looking away, Kai clutches the book to his chest as his heart rate speeds up. "Oh my God," he whispers, his blush darkening even more than previously thought possible. "Was he checking me out?"

Pulling the book away from his chest, Kai flips through the rest of the content. He makes quick notes about other possible signs of flirting. As he reads further he constantly reminds himself to stay calm and relaxed, not to freak out and give Miguel the wrong signal.

He doesn't want to ruin his chance of getting to know Miguel a little better.

"Okay," Kai whispers as he closes the book shut in his hands and placing it back where he found it. "Let's see if this book is right."

Kai then climbs to his feet and carefully makes his way over to Miguel, his heart rate increasing with each step.

He just hopes he read the signs right.

* * *

X3 Kai flirted with Miguel across a room. How is he going to fair flirting with him face to face? You'll just have to wait and see!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: -_Squee-_ Big hugs to; Sharingan Fox, Surrealtraversity, orphen chica, Elves of the Moon, Tenshi of Freedom, Thegoldenlock, Pampers Baby Dry, Mizuki hikari, Silverwing X Moonrise, kaitouahiru, Nameless Little Girl, Cheese Grows On Apples, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Simple Sayings, Blaze Queenie, grimnessreaper and pheonix80! Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Running his tongue over his bottom lip, Kai does his best to secretly and silently quell the feeling of nervousness that is rising in his chest and throat. He has never been this nervous…or excited. A part of him is still a little skeptical that Miguel, of all people, could have been flirting with him subconsciously from across a crowded room.

Surely, that only happens in those romantic type movies Hilary bawls over when it's her turn to choose the movie for the night.

Fighting his way through the masses, Kai does his best to avoid any potential conflicts. That means, don't elbow anyone in the back, don't look in the direction of someone with a media tag around their neck and definitely do not even think about catching the attention of one of those fanbrats he hates so much.

It'll be hard to flirt with someone right after you told another person to go to hell, wouldn't it?

Drawing closer to the blonde haired Adonis, Kai watches with a small smile as Miguel turns his attention towards him, his eyebrows subtly reaching for his hairline. There is a sense of surprise and hope in his blue eyes as they seem to shimmer under the light. The quick eyebrow flick only lasts for a split second, but Kai immediately catches.

Apparently, from what that book has told him, whenever someone raises an eyebrow, or in some cases eyebrows, it means they are interested in something, or someone.

Another point for that book, it seems.

"Hey Kai," Miguel greets, his expression soft and warm.

"Hey," Kai replies softly, nerves silently bubbling in his chest. He discreetly turns his attention to the two teens occupying the space next to Miguel, a sense of relief appearing when he realizes that the two are too caught up in their own conversations to notice him.

Good, that means he can have Miguel all to himself.

Lifting his hand to twirling a rouge strand of hair around his finger, Kai turns back to Miguel, noticing that Miguel is standing straight and giving him his full attention. "Not much of a bladers' gathering, is it?"

Miguel's handsome face brightens with humor and he nods his head. "I don't know what possessed the BBA to let the media in, let alone the fans."

A smile appears on Kai's lips as he moves to sit on a bar stool next to where Miguel is standing. He perches himself on the seat, his legs together and his knees pointing in Miguel's direction as his mind subconsciously reminds him that if someone is sitting down and has their legs pointed in your direction, it means they're interested in you. Kai only hopes that Miguel catches the subtle flirting.

And it appears that he does. Miguel turns his whole body in Kai's direction as he too takes a seat. However, he only perches on it too, his legs always pointing in Kai's direction; his foot is actually resting on Kai's footrest, next to his. They are sitting so they are open to each other, but closed off to anyone else.

"I take it you've had a run in with some of the fans as well?" Kai asks, leaning forward in his seat just a little, deciding to let his body to the flirting while he engages in casual conversation. After all, actions speak louder than words, right?

Besides, the most seductive thing Kai could say is; "That was a good Beyblade attack." Yeah, a real life Romeo, isn't he?

A heartfelt laugh passes Miguel's lips, pulling Kai out of his musings. "You can say that."

And so starts their conversation, two of the most sought after bladers conversing about their near misses with fans of both the pleasant and the deranged variety. Unfortunately, the deranged kind, mostly.

As they continue to share stories, Miguel leans forward in his seat, his forearm laying flat against the bar, his fingers just touching the bare skin of Kai's elbow. It's a sign to Kai that Miguel would like to touch him, but doesn't want to intrude in his personal space without permission.

And Kai gives him permission by leaning his forearm against the bar as well, their arms touching as they run along side each others.

As their conversation progresses, Kai feels more and more at ease with the Spaniard. Miguel is warm and friendly, charming even. And most importantly, easy for someone as anti-social and closed off as Kai to talk to. The words they share come easy, no hesitation, no regret. They come freely and easily. Kai can't even remember the last time he had such a conversation.

Kai notices that they are both becoming bolder as their conversation carries on. They way they make their hand gestures, discreetly, but purposely letting their fingers brush against the skin of the other. Miguel running his fingers up and down Kai's forearm to Kai leaning forward to gently pat Miguel's knee with his palm. Leaning forward enough so he has to placing his hand on Miguel's knee to stop himself from falling forward to let him tell him something softly to his ear, to the way Miguel purposely leans towards him into his personal space whenever someone passes by or moves to the bar to get a drink, while giving them a look of extreme displeasure.

But after the tenth person to order a drink next to Miguel, causing the two to actually stand up from their seat, Kai begins to feel that people are purposely trying to push their way in. Maybe it's time to take their conversation somewhere more private.

"Do you want to talk somewhere less crowded?" Miguel suddenly asks, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back, already subconsciously leading him away, but still giving him the option to turn away if he wants to.

The hand on his back is warm and soft. Normally, Kai would slap anyone with the audacity to touch him, especially is back as it's quite a sensitive spot, without permission, but with Miguel he can't even imagine doing something like that. It just…wouldn't be possible. Slap that handsome face of his? Yeah, right.

"Sure," Kai says, subconsciously leaning against Miguel's hand, turning slightly towards him. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Another ice melting smile appears on Miguel's lips as he carefully guides Kai through the people, keeping him close against his side. As Kai lets Miguel lead him around, he can't help but notice some stares in his direction. They seem to look at him with a sense of jealously, but quickly turn away when they glance in Miguel's direction.

Turning his head to the side ever so slightly, Kai glances up at Miguel and notices that he has this somewhat serious look on his face, an expression that says; Back off, he's cared for.

Kai can't help but chuckle softly when he recalls a certain paragraph in a certain book. The arm guide isn't just good manners and a polite way of guiding him through a crowd; Miguel's making sure he knows exactly where he's going by taking him there himself. He doesn't want to lose him!

The masses of people soon begin to thin the further away from the bar they wandered. A private balcony with a simple two seater chair soon comes into view. It's small, secluded and somewhat intimate. It's perfect.

Leading him over to the seat, Miguel lets Kai sit down first before taking a seat next to him, their thighs brushing against each others. No apologies or nervous giggles, though. There's no need to be nervous.

Sinking comfortably back into the chair, Kai crosses his legs elegantly in front of him, making sure that he is pointing his foot in Miguel's direction, making sure his body language is open, but only to him. Anyone else can go to hell as far as he is concerned.

He'll take them there himself if anyone interferes.

Leaning back into the chair, Miguel brushes his shoulder against Kai's. "I couldn't help but notice a few of our fellow patrons where staring at you," he says suddenly, a sense of underlining jealously, his eyes subduing a little.

"I've noticed that, too," Kai says, a sigh of irritation in his voice. "But they can carry on staring. That's as far as any of them are ever going to get."

Almost immediately, Miguel's eyes brighten with a sense of hope. "Oh, why's that?"

Uncrossing his legs, Kai turns in his seat to face Miguel, his heart starting to beat faster in his chest. "I'm not interested in any of them."

"Are you interested in anyone?" Miguel asks, also shifting in his seat, moving a little closer towards Kai.

"I've shown interest in someone tonight, actually," Kai replies, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, once again running his tongue over his lips, subconsciously in a sensual manner.

Miguel's eyes widen just a little at these words, before lowering his eyelids just a little, a sense of lust appearing. He lifts his hand to gently curl a strand of stormy gray hair behind Kai's ear, his fingers lingering. He then trails a along the delicate curl of Kai's ear, along his jaw line before slipping under his chin.

Despite his heart thundering in his chest, Kai manages to stay still and calm. His lips part with anticipation when Miguel runs his thumb over his bottom lip. After a few intense and sensual moments of staring into each other's eyes, Miguel begins to lean forward, brushing his lips against Kai's.

The feather light touch almost causes Kai's heart to leap out of his chest, but he manages to stay still. He lets his eyes slip close and tilts his head to the side, giving Miguel a silent sign that he wants him to kiss him.

And being the intelligent young man that he is, Miguel catches on quite quickly and wastes no time in pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

Kai could fell his heart skip a beat the moment Miguel starts to kiss him. He releases a small mew of surprise, then of pleasure when Miguel runs his tongue over his bottom lip before slipping inside, immediately seeking out his own tongue to stroke and massage, sending shivers of delight to coarse through his body.

There are simply no words he could use to describe the pleasure, the passion he is feeling right now.

Kai furrow his brow in disappointment when Miguel begins to pull away from the kiss, only to wrap his arms around his neck a second later when Miguel wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper into yet another passionate kiss.

And the kisses continue, for how long, Kai isn't sure. Minutes, hours, he doesn't care. All that matters is the way Miguel's lips feel against his. Despite the passion and heat in the kiss, Miguel remains respectful. His hands don't travel any lower than his waist, even though Kai gets the feeling that the blonde wants to feel more of him.

A feeling that Kai understands all too well. He would like nothing more than to run his hands down Miguel's toned chest and stomach, but this isn't the time or the place. In fact, they probably shouldn't be kissing as passionately as anyone from the media could walk in on them, drawing them unwanted attention from the rest of their fellow party patrons.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Kai pulls back and places his finger against Miguel's lips, using it as a barrier and a restraint to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing him again. "Miguel," he breathes, panting from the kiss. "We should stop. Someone might walk in and make a fuss."

"You're right," Miguel sighs as he too pulls away, reluctant to remove his arms just yet, but relents when he hears the noise of someone laughing not far from there they are. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

Kai shakes his head as he climbs to his feet. "I'm not complaining," he says with a small laugh, a blush adorning his cheeks. "I just didn't want anyone to interrupt, that's all."

That same charming smile appears on Miguel's lips once again as he climbs to his feet. He then leans forward to whisper softly in Kai's ear while placing a gentle hand on the small of his back. "How about we sneak out early?"

Kai doesn't need time to think about it. "Love to," he replies.

* * *

Ok, so this is going to be a threeshot. I should stop making predictions at the start of my stories. They're always wrong…damn these plot bunnies. Damn them all! T.T

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Many, many thanks to all my wonderful readers; Silverwing X Moonrise, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, G-Wing Gurl, Pampers Baby Dry, Thegoldenlock, Blaze Queenie, Sharingan Fox, Tenshi of Freedom, Elves of the Moon, Qia, Nameless Little Girl, kaitouahiru, grimnessreaper, Dreading, R. Voltaire, pheonix80 and or-chan!!

Last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Looking into Miguel's eyes once again, Kai finds himself having to curl his hands into fists by his sides to physically restrain himself from throwing his arms around Miguel's neck and kissing him again.

Suddenly, a cool breeze drifts through the balcony, causing Kai to involuntarily shiver, goose pimples appearing on his bare arms. A look of confusion appears on Kai's face at the sudden chill, lifting his hand to curl a strand of hair around his finger. He normally doesn't get cold.

The sound of rustling clothes pulls Kai from his thoughts and immediately feels something warm and intoxicating engulfing him.

"Here," Miguel says as he gently places his coat around Kai's shoulders in a more secure manner, immediately encircling him with warmth…and his intoxicating scent.

Kai clutches at the jacket with his hand as the other moves up to play with that same strand of hair again, a shy and also nervous chuckle passing his lips. "I'm sorry," he says, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "I don't normally feel the cold."

A warm smile and a tender gaze from Miguel is what he receives, filling with more warmth, a warmth he has never felt before. Kai finds himself returning the smile as he slowly moves to lean his head against his shoulder, a shiver of warmth racing through his body when Miguel places an arm around his shoulders, slowly pulling him against his side.

Once again, Kai's mind wanders back to that book, the book that started it all. He recalls a paragraph about someone lending their coat or jacket to the person they're interested in. It's a protective, sexy, ownership gesture. Something that's been close to Miguel's skin is now close to his and vice versa when he gives it back.

Not only is Miguel lending him his jacket to keep him warm as good manners, but it's also an excuse to link them together. Now, Miguel will have to make certain he hangs around to get his jacket back.

Besides, it's also a warning to anyone else in the function that Kai is taken and not interested.

It appears that the book is right. Actions speak louder then words, and the fact that Kai is now wearing Miguel's jacket and pressed against his side speaks volumes. This method is probably more affective than his glare of death!

"Shall we get going?" Miguel asks, pulling Kai out of his thoughts.

"Sooner the better," Kai replies, reluctantly lifting his head off Miguel's shoulder as Miguel's arm drops from his, but only so he can place a firm, yet gentle hand on the small of his back once again.

Inside from the balcony and heading their way towards the bar area, Kai can feel stares, lots of stares. He looks around and notices that nearly every person attending the function is discreetly or blatantly staring at him. His fellow bladers are looking at him, some with curiosity, other with jealously, but mostly this teasing and understanding look.

A light blush flitters across Kai's cheeks and he ducks his head to avoid their gazes. It isn't until he feels the familiar hand on the small of his back slip around to gently squeeze him around the waist does he look up. He tilts his head back and gazes into a pair of precious blue eyes.

"I'll be right back," Miguel tells him, a hint of reluctance in his voice, reluctance of leaving him, Kai soon realizes. "I just need to speak with Claude for a moment and then we can leave."

"Okay," Kai replies, his fingers curling tighter against the collar of the jacket resting around his shoulders, fighting the urge to lean forward and place a soft kiss against that smooth, tanned cheek of his.

If he did that, he'd certainly get some looks then.

With a small nod of his head, Miguel gives him a small smile, his hand lingering on the small of his back still. Instead of simply dropping his hand and walking away, Miguel lets his hand linger there for a moment, before letting his fingers lightly trail against his back to his side, his body still facing his.

They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Miguel finally turns away, seemingly power walking towards his teammate. He either has to speak with him on a very important matter, or is eager to return to Kai as quickly as possible.

And something tells Kai that it's latter of the two.

Feeling even more stares in his direction, Kai boldly looks around at the rest of the functions' occupants. Those from the media are looking at him with interest, some of them scribbling into their little notebooks with a sense of urgency. Fortunately, the BBA refused to allow cameras into the function, so no pictures are to be taken.

Still, that won't stop the tabloids from editing pass pictures of him and Miguel, sticking them on the front cover as a title along the lines of them leaving a party together in bright, bold letters along side it.

And Kai could care less. It wouldn't be the first time he's been on the front cover of a tabloid magazine. Besides, the BBA didn't say anything about not having cameras _outside _the club, now did they?

Drawing in a deep breath, Kai turns his attention to the fans. The younger ones are looking at him in a sense of confusion, no doubt wondering why everyone else at the functions seems to be staring at him.

"He's wearing Miguel's jacket," one of the littlies points out.

"So?" another asks.

Ah, Kids. They're adorably naïve sometimes.

Feeling a rather heated glare in his direction, Kai casually glances to the side, his eyes immediately colliding with those of a young female's. She is looking at him with a sense of disbelief and disguise, a sneer immediately appearing on her face. It appears as if she is trying to use Kai's very own patient glare on him.

The fool.

The so-called glare has little effect on him, though. In fact, it only annoys him further.

With very little effort on his part as he is feeling intensely annoyed, Kai simply returns her glare with one of his own, or the Kai Hiwatari Death Glare as his teammates have so lovingly dubbed. He only uses said glare when he's exhausted and wants some peace and quite, or is ungodly annoyed about something.

And his irritation grows when the girl seemingly reels back in shock for a moment before mouthing to him that she hates him because he left her behind.

_Sigh…_

But as a warm arm wraps around his shoulders, his irritation slips away and a genuine smile makes its way onto his lips. He tilts his head back and finds himself staring into a pair of blue eyes that he has fallen so much in love with.

Yeah, he can say it. He has fallen for the sexy blonde, and the way Miguel has treated him tonight, tenderly, patiently and a sense of protective interest, Kai dares concludes that he could possibility feel the same way.

"Sorry if I took too long," Miguel says as he discreetly pulls Kai closer against him.

"It's alright," Kai replies honestly, turning his body towards his, blatantly turning his back on everyone else around him.

Even though the two aren't blatantly all over each other in an overstated display of affection, their interest in each other is still obvious through their body language. The way they are only facing each other, the way they can easily look each other in the eyes with a sense of tenderness, real smiles of contentment on their faces that reaches their eyes; it proves to those around them that, yeah, they're together.

And the best thing about it, words don't need to be said.

"So, you're leaving the party as well, Kai?" A familiar voice asks Kai from behind.

Glancing over his shoulder, the figure of yet another blonde fills his vision, this time of his tall and very strongly built Russian teammate. However, his eyes soon flicker towards the royal purple haired nobleman standing next to him and he can't help but notice that Spencer has a hold of Robert's elbow in a tender grip.

A small smile makes its way onto Kai's lips when he reads their body language. Much like him and Miguel, they appear comfortable and open in each other's presence.

And the way Spencer seems to be eyeing off the hand that Miguel has on the small of his back, he realizes that he must be reading their body language as well. Not that it surprises him too much. Spencer is a lot more intelligent than most give him credit for.

"Yeah," Kai replies to Spencer's question. "We are."

An understanding smile appears on Spencer's lips and he nods his head once. He removes his hand from Robert's elbow and places it on the small of his back, pulling him forward. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, seemingly having a silent conversation before turning to face Kai and Miguel.

"We are as well," Robert replies as he subconsciously leans closer to Spencer's arm. "We feel that there are far too many intrusive individuals here."

"I hear that," Miguel grins at the two. "This place is a little too crowded for us as well."

"We should get going," Kai says as he tilts his head back a little to look into Miguel's eyes and they share a nod before turning to bid farewell to their fellow bladers. "We'll catch you two later."

"See ya, Kai," Spencer says, giving a nod to Miguel, who returns the gesture with one of his own.

"I hope you two have a pleasant night," Robert bids an elegant farewell before turning back to Spencer.

With a small wave goodbye, Kai turns his body towards Miguel's and allows him to navigate their way through the masses of their fellow party patrons. As they make their way to the exit, Kai can't help but notice some of his fellow bladers' and the stories their body languages are telling him.

The most noticeable is his fellow Russian, Bryan, facing off against a fellow martial artist, Garland. Even though the two are in each other's faces, Bryan has a hold of Garland's elbow while Garland in turn has his hand on Bryan's shoulder. And their grips aren't exactly taut with anger. As Kai looks closer, he begins to suspect that the two are simply looking for an excuse to touch each other, whether subconsciously or consciously.

Wow, Kai never thought a book on a topic of flirting with body language could reveal so much about himself and his fellow bladers. That teaches him not to judge a book by its cover, doesn't it?

Stepping out into the night air, Kai can't help but feel a sense of surprise that there are no paparazzi hanging around to catch a scandalous picture. Not that he is complaining or anything of the sort. He's just a little bemused.

"Happy to be out of there?" Miguel asks, once again pulling Kai out of his thoughts.

"Of course," Kai replies, turning his body to once again face his. He places his hands on Miguel's chest and gazes into his eyes and quickly realizes that Miguel's own gaze seems to be lingering on his lips. A chuckle escapes his lips as he leans forward enough so they are nearly nose to nose.

"You know, Miguel," he starts, a slightly teasing tone in his voice. "If you want to kiss me, you can."

A sense of amusement appears on Miguel's handsome face and he moves to take a step forward, his arms wrapping securely around Kai's waist, pressing him close. "How did you know?" he asks with a sense of teasing in his tone as well.

Kai simply smiles and tilts his head to the side, parting his lips just a little to give Miguel the indication that it really is ok to kiss him. Taking the hint, Miguel leans forward to brush their lips against each other in a tantalizing way before pulling Kai in a deep and passionate kiss.

When this all started, Kai had no idea that flirting with Miguel could be so much fun, or easy. If he had, he would have done this ages ago!

Pulling away from the kiss, Kai gives his new blonde haired boyfriend an almost cheeky smile. "I read it in your body language."

* * *

X3 Well, what do you think?

Please review.


End file.
